Batman
. (1939) Since then, Batman has been one of the most well-known DC Comics characters rivaling Superman and Wonder Woman, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. This also extends to his supporting cast and his rogues gallery, not least, as described above, the Joker. | Image2 = | Image2Text = Batman | MainPage2 = Bruce Wayne (Prime Earth) | Era2 = New 52 | Gallery = File:Batman Golden Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Silver Age 001.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson 0002.jpg| Successors File:Batman Dick Grayson Earth-Two 003.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson 0004.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson Prime Earth 0001.jpg| File:Azrael Batman 01.jpg| File:Batman Jason Todd 001.jpg| File:Batman Tim Drake 0001.jpg| File:James Gordon (Prime Earth) 0002.jpg| File:Batman Damian Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 001.jpg| File:Batman Damain Wayne 001.jpeg| International File:Robinbot (Prime Earth) 0001.jpg| File:Batman of Moscow 001.jpg| File:Batwing 007.jpg| File:Batwoman Vol 1 0 Virgin.jpg| File:Red Robin Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg| File:Gaucho 002.jpg| File:Hood 012.jpg| File:Knight and Squire 001.jpg| File:Legionary 003.jpg| File:Man-of-Bats 001.jpg| File:Batman Incorporated Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg| File:Musketeer 003.jpg| File:Bilal Asselah 001.png| File:Dark Ranger 003.jpg| File:Redbird Damian Wayne 0002.jpg| File:Scout 01.jpg| File:Wingman 001.jpg| File:Batman Incorporated Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Alternate Versions File:Bat-Cop 001.jpg| File:Bat-Bane 002.jpg| File:Bat-Devil 007.jpg| File:Hugo Strange 022.jpg| File:Slade Wilson Batman 01.jpg| File:Forever_Evil_Arkham_War_Vol_1_6_Textless.jpg| File:Flying Fox.jpg| File:Blackwing 001.png| File:Simon Petrarch 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman 002.jpg| File:Batzarro 001.jpg| File:Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| File:Tlano 01.jpg| Multiverse New 52 Multiverse File:Bruce Wayne Earth-2 001.jpg| File:Earth 2 Annual Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Dick Grayson Earth 2 0002.jpg| File:Helena Wayne (Earth 2) 017.jpg| File:Owlman Earth 3 001.jpg| File:Leatherwing (Earth 10) 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Damian Wayne (Earth 16).jpg| File:Batman Earth 23 001.png| Dark Multiverse File:Batman_The_Drowned_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| File:Bruce_Wayne_Earth_-12_0001.JPG| File:Batman_The_Dawnbreaker_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| File:Bruce_Wayne_(Earth_-44)_0001.jpg| File:Batman_The_Red_Death_Vol_1_1_Textless.png| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:Batman Pulpverse 003.jpg| File:Owlman Earth-Three 003.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-Five 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-136.jpg| Image:Bruce Wayne Earth-148.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| Image:Batman Earth-153 0001.jpg| File:Batman Super-Sons 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Junior Super-Sons 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-167.jpg| File:Batman Earth-172.jpg| Image:Batman Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-184.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:Justice League of America Earth-388 001.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Batman Round Table 01.jpg| File:Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne EFSB 001.png| File:Batman Guardian of Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Nosferatu 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Batman SBG.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Batman SBG.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Jr SBG.jpg| File:Thomas Wayne Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batman Secret Society of Super-Heroes 01.jpg| File:Batman Earth-A 01.jpg| File:Batmouse 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Owlman Thomas Wayne 007.jpg| 52 Multiverse File:Bruce_Wayne_Earth-1_001.jpg| File:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| File:Owlman Earth-3 003.jpg| File:Bat-Soldier 01.jpg| File:Batman Tangent 001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Batwoman Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Terry McGinnis Earth-12 001.jpg| File:Justice League Earth-15 001.jpg| File:Young Justice Vol 2 13 Textless.jpg| File:Batman Gotham by Gaslight 003.jpg| File:Earth-20 002.png| File:Batman (New Frontier).png| File:Batman KC 01.jpg| File:Steel Earth-22 001.jpg| File:Batman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Batman Earth-31 028.jpg| File:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 009.jpg| File:Bat-Mage 002.jpg| File:Batman - Thrillkiller4.jpg| File:Batman JSALF 01.jpg| File:Vampire Batman 1.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:Batman Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Midnighter 0001.jpg| File:Batman Earth-51 001.jpg| Elseworlds File:Bruce Wayne Tragedy 002.jpg| File:Batman Demon Tragedy 004.jpg| File:Batman Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| File:Batman Devil's Workshop 01.jpg| File:Batman Lobo 001.jpg| File:Martha Wayne Destiny 001.png| File:Batman Blue Grey Bat 008.jpg| File:Batman Book of the Dead 01.jpg| File:Tallant Wayne 001.jpg| File:Batman Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Berlin Batman 002.jpg| File:Batman Curse of the Cat-Woman 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Allegiances 01.jpg| File:Batman Dark Joker 012.jpg| File:Sir Joshua Dark Knight Dynasty 02.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 003.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Detective 27 002.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:James Gordon Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:Batman Doom That Came to Gotham 003.jpg| File:Batman Flashpoint 01.jpg| File:Batman GSG 01.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Noir 01.jpg| File:Batman Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Hollywood Knight 008.jpg| File:Batman-holyterror.JPG| File:Bruce Wayne I Joker 001.jpg| File:Bruce I Joker 001.jpg| File:Batman Joker I Joker 004.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Last Family of Krypton 001.jpg| File:Batman Masque 001.jpg| File:Batman Nevermore 001.jpg| File:Batman Nine Lives 001.jpg| File:Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:Batman Distant Fires 001.jpg| File:Batman Order of Beasts 001.jpg| File:Batman Reign of Terror 01.jpg| File:Batman Scar of the Bat 004.jpg| File:Batman Two Faces 001.jpg| File:Batman Harvey Dent Two Faces 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batman Year 100 002.jpg| File:Batman Robin 3000 001.jpg| File:Batman Son of Superman 01.jpg| File:Batman At Earth's End 02.jpg| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:Batman Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| File:Batman Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Komori Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| File:President Wayne Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| File:Bat-Man True Brit 001.jpg| File:Batman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Batman Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Batman Subterraneans 001.jpg| File:Batman The Nail 001.jpg| File:Batman Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Batmancer 01.jpg| File:Batman Super Seven 007.jpg| File:Batman Black Masterpiece 02.jpg| File:Batman Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Citizen Wayne Chronicles 001.jpg| File:Batman Silent Tale of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Batman Superboy's Legion 001.jpg| File:Batman Tyrant 001.jpg| File:Timon Vicar Last Man 001.jpg| File:Leatherwing 012.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Batman Once and Future League 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne No Rules to Follow 01.jpg| File:Bat-Ninja 01.jpg| File:Batman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Batman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Reaching Hand 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Rockumentary 01.jpg| File:Batman Worlds Apart 01.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne (Justice) 001.jpg| File:Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne II Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne III Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Vampire Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Zebra Batman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Beyond Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Fruitbat-Man Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Jean-Paul Valley Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Beyond Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Batman Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| File:Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Batman (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| File:Superman American Alien Vol 1 4 Textless Variant.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Strange Visitor 0001.jpg| File:Batman Scooby-Doo 003.jpg| File:Bruce_Wayne_The_New_Order_0001.jpg| File:Batman White Knight Vol 1 1 Variant Textless.jpg| File:Gotham City Garage Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| File:Batman Damned Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg| File:Charlie Duffy Realworlds 002.jpg| File:Richard Barrison Realworlds 002.jpg| File:Batman Just Imagine 012.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| File:Logan Wayne Amalgam 001.jpg| Alternate Timelines File:Batman World Without Young Justice 001.jpg| File:Paladin (Bruce Wayne) 001.PNG| File:Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Flashpoint Timeline 0001.jpg| Possible Futures File:Batman Hex 001.jpg| File:Batman One Million 01.jpg| File:Tim Drake The Batt 001.png| File:Batman Titans Tomorrow 004.jpg| File:Batman (Generation Lost).jpg| File:Batman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Brane_and_Son_Batman_700.jpg| File:Bron Wayn E7705.jpg| File:Brane_Taylor_(New Earth).jpg| File:Teen Titans v.3 18.jpg| File:Batman_Legends_of_the_Dark_Knight_Vol_1_101.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Futures End 002.jpg| File:Batman Justice League 3000 001.jpg| File:Justice League 3001 Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| File:Kal-El Batman in Bethlehem 0001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Batman in Bethlehem 0002.jpg| File:Batman Terry McGinnis 007.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| File:Azrael Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Batking Legends of the Dead Earth 002.jpg| File:Bryce Gawain 001.jpg| File:Batman Dick Grayson Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:King Batman Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Legends of the Dead Earth 003.jpg| File:War-Bat Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Batman Robert Kane 002.jpg| File:Batwoman Legends of the Dead Earth 009.jpg| File:Batman Iron Sky 005.jpg| Other Media File:Batman 1943 Serial 001.jpg| File:Adam_west_batman.jpg| File:Batman AoB 001.jpg| File:Batman Scooby-Doo 001.jpg| File:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| Batman - NAB 01.jpg| File:Michael_Keaton_Batman.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne DCAU 013.jpg| File:Bizarro Batman DCAU 001.jpg| File:Terry McGinnis DCAU 006.jpg| File:Thomas Dalton DCAU 001.png| File:Max Battarski DCAU.png| File:Bruce Wayne (Lois & Clark) 001.jpg| File:Batman - Birds of Prey.jpg| File:Batman animated 1.JPG| File:Batman_bale_small.jpg| File:Batman Teen Titans Go.jpg| File:Justice League LSHAU.png| File:Bruce Wayne BTBATB 001.png| File:Richard Grayson BTBATB 003.jpg| File:Damian Wayne BTBATB 002.png| File:Tlano BTBATB 01.png| File:Batman SBA.png| File:Batman Co2E.png| File:Batman BUtRH.png| File:Batman Year One 001.jpg| File:Batman TC JU.jpg| File:LEGO Batman.jpg| File:Batman JLH 001.jpg| File:Batman Dark Tomorrow 001.jpg| File:Batman (MK vs DC Universe).jpg| File:Batman Arkhamverse 002.jpg| File:Batman Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:Batman DCUO 001.jpg| File:Batman Doom 001.png| File:Smallville Season 11 Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| File:Batman Batman of Shanghai 001.png| File:Bruce Wayne (Injustice Gods Among Us).png| File:Bruce Wayne (Injustice The Regime) 002.png| File:Injustice 2 Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Robin Injustice 2 Epilogue.JPG| File:Bruce Wayne Beware the Batman 001.jpg| File:Plastic Man (Shorts) Episode The Bat and the Eel.JPG| File:Bruce_Wayne_(The_Riddler_Shorts).JPG| File:Bruce Wayne JLFP Original 001.jpg| File:Thomas Wayne JLFP Altered 001.jpg| File:Batman Impostors.png| File:Batman Trapped in Time 001.jpg| File:Batman War 001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson War 0002.jpg| File:Batman_Hero_Run_002.png| File:Bruce Wayne (Gotham).jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| File:Kirk Langstrom Gods and Monsters 0001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe).jpg| File:Batman The Killing Joke 0001.jpg| File:Bruce telltale hub.png| File:Batman Justice League Action 0001.jpg| File:Batman CC - DC Legends.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne DC Super Friends 0001.jpg| Comics File:Batman 1.jpg| File:Batman Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg| File:Batman and the Outsiders Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman and the Outsiders Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 1 1A.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman Chronicles 1.jpg| File:Batman Confidential 1.jpg| File:Batman Dark Knight 1A.jpg| File:Batman The Dark Knight Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Batman_Eternal_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Batman Family Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Knights 1.jpg| File:Batman Incorporated Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Legends of the Dark Knight 1.jpg| File:Batman Shadow of the Bat Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman Streets of Gotham Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Batman_Superman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} nl:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Category:Batman